In the past, a system for controlling a device according to the commands from a user is known. For example, a remote operating system for a robot is known for easily enabling the robot provided remotely to operate safely and accurately (for example, see the patent document 1).
According to the system, the action instructions (the operation instructions) are sent to the control device of the robot by a device on the user side based on the commands from the user. On the other hand, the real condition of the robot delivered by the control device of the robot is displayed by the device on the user side. Further, the condition of the robot before the communication delay is presumed and displayed by the device on the user side, so that the robot provided remotely can operate effectively as expected by the user.